


Murder can happen

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: Learning Curve [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Chunin, Cute, Death Threats, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Life lessons fic, Multi, Sarcasm, Sensei - Freeform, jounin exam, wave nin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Iruka and his friends are on an important mission, namely avoiding the Anbu members of their family for as long as physically possible. It's what any sane shinobi would do when faced with the possibility of prolonged pain and suffering.





	1. Squirrelly

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't planning on posting this today, but I managed to finish the whole fic so I figured if I could edit the first chapter then I should go ahead and post it. So yeah, I finished editing the first chapter XD which means you get to start reading it this week rather than next week.

 

“We’re so dead.”

“Shh!”

“He’s not wrong.”

The three figures sent each other skeptic looks, some more frustrated than others.

“Do you think they know?”

Two of the three glared at the other.

“What?”

Sighing Iruka shook his head. “They know.”

“Definitely.” Kotetsu agreed.

Izumo shrugged. “You don’t know that, there’s always the chance that we’ve managed to-Stop glaring at me!” Izumo hissed.

Iruka sent a patient look towards Kotetsu. The other snorted, shaking his head with a great sigh. Kotetsu glanced once more towards their present target, the figures could just barely be seen from their hiding spot. Distance was key if you wanted to avoid detection. “There’s a chance we could hide.”

“For how long?” Iruka asked skeptically. “Because we both know they’d find us.”

“That’s not the point of hiding.” Izumo crowed. “The point of hiding is to delay the slaughter.”

Kotetsu and Iruka shared twin looks of exasperation.

“Izumo.”

“Hmm?”

“Stop helping.”

The teen glared back at his friend. “Fuck you, I’ve got a plethora of great ideas.”

“A plethora of ideas that will get us caught,” Iruka muttered.

Izumo scowled back at his friend. “Then what’s your grand idea?” He shot back.

Iruka snorted. “Wait to die.”

Kotetsu snickered at his friend's dry response. “Seriously?”

Iruka shrugged. “Running won’t do anything...Other than piss him off that is.” Iruka made a pained face. “He gets mean when he’s mad.”

“Most people do.” Kotetsu added idly.

Iruka huffed. “Most peopled don’t find themselves in this situation.”

“Touche.”

Nodding Iruka glanced to the side to see why Izumo had gone quiet only to groan. “I love him, but that idiot is gonna get us killed.”

Kotetsu leaned around his friend only to sigh. “Yeah...He is.”

Izumo had in their distraction managed to scoot further down the ridge they were presently tucked into, edging closer and closer towards the figures they were trying to avoid.

“Izumo!” Iruka hissed, desperate to get his friend back at their side where it was safe.

“Izu!” Kotetsu joined in.

Izumo twisted about to glare at them. “I can do this.” He replied in a bare whisper.

Iruka and Kotetsu sighed the latter groaning. “It’s been nice knowing you.”

“Likewise.” 

Watching from the shadows, the two teens observed Izumo crawling closer and closer to the figures that were sure to catch him. Surprisingly he managed to creep close enough to do what he had planned. Pulling a scroll from his back pouch he scribbled on it in preparation to deliver it. He sent a cursory look towards his two friends, a final warning for what he was about to do. Iruka and Kotetsu swallowed nervously.

“Would it be cruel to abandon him?”

“Normally I’d say yes...But right now. No.”

Iruka snorted. “He’d never forgive us.”

Kotetsu gave a shake of his head. “One trip to the hot springs.”

“He’s so easily bought.”

“I know.”

“You should talk to him about that.”

Kotetsu sent a glare to his smirking friend. “Really?”

Iruka shrugged.

“Is he not your friend too?” Kotetsu countered.

Iruka thought about it a moment. “When’s the last time that Izumo listened to me?”

“Fuck you.”

Iruka hummed while nodding. “Yeah...No. You’re not my type.”

Kotetsu buried his face in his jacket so as not to reveal them laughing. Shoulders shaking as he struggled not to make a sound. Iruka smirked even going to so far to pat his friend on the shoulder, Kotesu threw his hand off to glare at him.

“You’re evil.”

Iruka gave a shrug. Kotetsu sighed when it became apparent that his friend wasn’t the least bit bothered by what he’d said. They both jumped when Izumo appeared out of the blue, sweaty and covered in dirt.

“Two minutes.” Izumo whispered. “We gotta go.”

Nodding the teen’s carefully crept away, moving like a well-trained unit. The ridge hid them from their targets and gave them an easy means of making their escape. Once they were in the clear did the teen’s make a break for it.

“What’d you tell him to do?” Iruka asked even as they ran.

Izumo smirked. “I told him to climb up someone’s pant leg.”

The boys stumbled in shock from hearing what Izumo had just said.

“You did what?!”

Iruka was gasping for air as he laughed, he grabbed Kotetsu’s arm even while choking out. “We’re so fucked.”

Kotetsu groaned. “Seriously Izumo? All you had to do was deliver a message, not piss them off.”

Izumo shrugged. “Seemed more entertaining to do it that way.”

Iruka snickered until he was shoved by Kotetsu who glared heatedly first at him and then at Izumo. “It’s not going to be so funny when they track us down. Besides it’s not like you’ll get to see their reaction.”

Izumo pouted. “Come on Ko, it’s funny.”

Shaking his head Kotetsu continued in their original direction, Izumo gave a pouty look after his friend only to twist about when Iruka patted him on the shoulder.

“For what it’s worth that was hilarious...But I agree with Ko, their going to murder us.”

“Weren’t they going to do that before?”

Iruka hummed. “Yeah, but that was before you sent a squirrel up one of their pant legs.” Izumo snickered. “That should not amuse you as much as it does.” Iruka pointed out.

“You laughed.”

Iruka sighed. “Come on Ko’s going to leave us behind.”

Izumo gave a sigh. “I don’t think he sees the beauty in what I did.”

Snorting Iruka gave his friend a skeptical look. “You sent your summons, a squirrel, up an Anbu’s pant leg.” Izumo smiled. Iruka rolled his eyes. “And that’s why we're going to be murdered.”

“Hey now. They were going to be mad either way...I just made it worth it.”

Snorting Iruka dared to ask. “Who’d you do that too by the way?” He sent a calculating look towards his friend.

Izumo smiled devilishly at him.

“I hate you.”

Izumo laughed out loud, quickly running ahead before Iruka caught up to him. Knowing that Kotetsu would probably shield him from their angry friend. Kotetsu sighed when the pair crashed around him in a flurry of noise (Mostly cursing) and sloppy attacks.

“What happened now? Don’t we have enough problems.”

Iruka glared at Izumo who was still in an uproar for what he’d done, with a straight face Iruka turned to Kotetsu. “He sent his summons up Wolf’s pant leg.”

Kotetsu blinked, looked towards Izumo and cursed. Iruka nodded his head. “Yeah, that was kinda my reaction.” Iruka sent a glare towards his still smiling friend. “Before I tried to kill him.”

Izumo waved a hand towards his irate friend. “Come on, he’ll see the humor in it.”

His friends glared.

“Or not.” Izumo shrugged. “Either way he’s got the note.”

Iruka sighed. “And you couldn’t just have him deliver it in a normal manner? If you were going to do that, why didn’t you choose one of the other two?”

Izumo gave him a funny look. “What’s the point in doing that? You have to use your summons to the best of their ability.” Izumo gave a firm nod as if he truly believed those words. “Besides I chose him because I knew it’d be hilarious.”

Iruka glanced towards Kotetsu. “I know one thing.”

“Hmm?”

“By the end of the night, he’s gonna be dead one way or another...Most likely because of me.” Iruka sent a scathing look towards his friend.

Izumo pouted. “Come on Iruka, don’t be like that.”

Kotetsu shook his head. “You can’t complain.” He pointed out. “You’ve officially taken tonight from a hearty lecture to a life or death situation.”

Izumo thought about it a moment. “Doesn’t that make it better? I mean it’s a true test of our abilities isn’t it?”

Kotetsu glanced towards Iruka to see what the other man thought of their friend's lame attempts to assuage their anger. Iruka huffed.

“Abilities won’t matter when you have a pissed off Anbu tracking you down.”

“If it’s any consolation, Loti isn’t going to spill the beans.”

“Loti is going to either be dispelled by them or he’s going to be held hostage until he DOES spill the beans.”

Izumo shrugged. “He’ll just dispell himself.” The dry looks he got had Izumo huffing. “Come on, he’s a pretty competent summons.”

“And they’re pretty competent Anbu.”

Kotetsu snorted at Iruka’s come back. Glancing back to his pouting friend, Kotetsu muttered. “He has a point, but forget that...The whole point is to get as far away as we can. Your...Squirrel shouldn’t be what makes this worse for us.”

“But it will.” Iruka went on to mutter under his breath. “Sticking a squirrel into an Anbu’s pants has a way of doing that.”

Kotetsu choked on his own spit, coughing a few times before managing to clear his airway enough to glare at Iruka. Iruka sent him an unimpressed look back. Sighing Kotetsu pushed his friend forward. “Come on, we’ve got a limited amount of time before they come to find us, we might as well try to enjoy it.”

“Like minutes.”

“Iruka.”

Sighing Iruka gave a nod. “Fine, but I reserve the right to throw him under the bus.”

Izumo called out a shocked ‘hey’ which was ignored by his two friends as they held their own conversation as if he wasn’t there.

“If that makes you feel better than fine, though it won’t matter in the end.”

Iruka shrugged. “It’ll make me feel better.”

“Okay. Then it’s settled, Iruka’s going to throw Izumo under the bus when we get caught. We’re all going to die by Anbu. Can we go now?!”

Iruka gave a nod. Izumo shrugged. Sighing Kotetsu waved a hand to get the other two boys moving.

“Just so you know...I didn’t picture dying this way.”

Kotetsu snorted. “Well when I thought about it, it didn’t think it would include a squirrel.”

Iruka twisted his head around. “Does anyone ever think it will?” Kotetsu was silent a moment before pointing at Izumo’s back. Iruka nodded. “Good point.”

“Oi are you two pansies coming?”

“Pansies?” Iruka’s voice took a sharper turn, Kotetsu grabbed him by the elbow before he could fall for Izumo’s baiting.

“Ignore him, he’s had too much coffee today.”

Iruka raised a brow even as they trailed after their friend who was jogging up ahead. “It was a long shift.” Was the simple explanation given.

“Is that what prompted the squirrel attack?”

Kotetsu sighed. “Possibly.”

“Huh.” Iruka hummed. “So no more coffee for Izumo.”

“Agreed.”

 

**********

 

All was silent. The different masks looked around to each other, none being so foolish to bring up what had just occurred. That is until Kakashi cursed once more.

“At least you were wearing gloves when you grabbed it.”

The glare he sent had Raidou sighing.

“Let's see how you like having a squirrel attack you.”

“I don’t think it would bother me...Well other than the pants part.”

Shikaku sighed and with a shake of his head tried to get them back on topic. “Alright, so what are we going to do about this?” He still held the aforementioned squirrel and the note it was told to deliver via Kakashi’s pants.

Kakashi glared at the tiny summons. “Where’s your owner?”

The squirrel glared back at him. “Away.”

Raidou prevented Kakashi from taking a threatening step towards the summons. “Alright, why don’t you just tell us why he decided to have you do that?”

The squirrel tilted it’s head, the small amount it could while being held up by its scruff. “He thought it’d be funny.”

“Of course he did.” Kakashi groused. “I’m going to kill that brat.”

Sighing Raidou sent Shikaku a patient look, the older man shook his head. Dangling the squirrel up higher as he talked to it face to face. “Why’d they send you with the note instead of just leaving it at the house.”

The squirrel’s whiskered flickered around. “Cause they’re not stupid.”

Kakashi made a noise quickly making it known how he felt about that, the squirrel glared at the man once more. “They didn’t want to be caught.”

“And they don’t think I’m not going to track them down?” Kakashi laughed. “They had a better shot of that if they’d just left the note. Now I’m going to hunt them down like missing-nin and make it abundantly clear to your owner what I think of his little joke.”

The squirrel sent an unimpressed look back towards the Anbu. “Good luck with that.”

“What?!”

Raidou held the man back a long sigh leaving him. “Come on Wolf, we can just track the kids down. Don’t waste your breath on a summons.”

The squirrel sent a glare towards the other Anbu. “You screamed.”

Raidou glared. “I can let him go.” He threatened before informing the squirrel. “I didn’t scream, I was shocked and wanted to know what was attacking him.”

The squirrel snorted. 

Shikaku shook his head. “What was their plan? Drop you off and make a break for it?”

The squirrel shrugged. 

“They had to have known that we would have tracked them down, either way, making this worse for themselves is just stupid.”

The squirrel shrugged again.

“Let me guess, you think that they’ll get away.” Kakashi pointed a sharp finger towards the summons.

The squirrel surprisingly shook its head. “No, but I know that it’s working.”

“What’s working?” Shikaku skeptically asked.

The squirrel chittered in amusement even as it refused to answer the Anbu.

“Oh, that’s it!” Kakashi lunged forward as Raidou tried to hold him back. The two fell to the ground where an exchange of elbows and other sharp body parts came into play. Shikaku stood off to the side shaking his head at the pair. Leveling a glare at the summons Izumo had sent to them, the shadow user muttered.

“He knew they’d do this didn’t he?”

The squirrel shrugged.

“You’re of no help.”

The squirrel chittered in amusement up until the time Shikaku forcefully dispelled it. Sighing Shikaku glared down at the two wrestling Anbu. “Get up. We have a group of reprobates to round up!”

 

*********

 

“I’d just like to go on record that this is just another bad decision after a long line of bad decisions.”

“Noted.” Izumo raised up his glass.

Kotetsu sighed even as he followed along with Izumo and raised his glass, sending a look at Iruka that spoke of how much he agreed with him. Shaking his head Iruka raised his own and with a clink, they all lowered their glasses to drink. Iruka didn’t just take a sip, but rather a long pull of his drink to help mitigate the frustration he was feeling, his face screwing up at the strong taste.

“This shit is good!”

Iruka glared at Izumo, despite the loud atmosphere of the club they were at Izumo still managed to stand out. “Seriously?”

Kotetsu chuckled. “Give it up Iruka, he’s never going to learn about vocal strength.”

“Huh?”

Kotetsu gave Iruka a look that had the other boy shaking his head in disbelief. “Nothing Izu, just try to quiet down. We don’t want to give ourselves away if they come looking here.”

Izumo’s smile broadened even as he raised his glass once more. “You got it!”

Iruka snorted at his friend's inability to tone down his voice. Taking a more leisurely sip of his drink, Iruka was forced to close his eyes and let out a long drawn out sigh when Izumo abandoned their table in a hurry.

“I’m going to kill him.”

Kotetsu chuckled even as he watched after his friend, Izumo latching onto another shinobi on the dance floor. Not in the least bit stealthy in his attempts to blend in. “Let him have his fun, out of all of us he’s going to have it the worst.”

A choked off sound had Kotetsu wincing when he realized how wrong he was. “Right...Sorry.”

Iruka glared. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Leaning over their table, Iruka hissed. “You do realize that he breaks into my apartment all the time!”

Kotetsu smirked. “Yeah, I know...Might want to get better lo-OW!” Kotetsu laughed all while rubbing his shin, Iruka huffed as he sat back in his seat. Nursing broodily on his drink. Shaking his head Kotetsu had to ask. “So would you have preferred to just wait around and tell them in person?”

Iruka snorted.

“And you’re aware that the little note that Izumo put together most likely doesn’t say shit about all of this.” Kotetsu waved his hand around them.

Iruka gave a nod.

“And you realize that coupled with the squirrel are going to have a small group of Anbu hunting us down tonight only to find us drunk at a club.”

“I’m not drunk.”

Kotetsu raised a brow. “Yet.”

Sighing Iruka muttered. “What else was there to do? Did you want to tell them?”

Kotetsu got a pinched expression causing Iruka to smirk. “My point has been made.”

“Asshole.”

Chuckling Iruka couldn’t help but shoot back. “You realize that us trying to explain all of this is going to come off crazy.”

Kotetsu hummed. “Well maybe...Depends on what Izumo put in the note.”

“We should never have allowed him to write it.”

“Agreed.”

The pair took identical sips of their respective beverages, loitering in the loud atmosphere of the club. Occasionally catching sight of Izumo who was having a grand time based on the few glimpses they’d caught of him.

“He has no sense of impending doom does he?”

“Ignorance is bliss.”

Iruka gave him a glare. “Really? Because he’s not ignorant, he knows exactly what is coming for us.”

Kotetsu smirked. “And yet it doesn’t affect his ability to have a good time before his execution.”

Iruka laughed. “Ah, right.” Nodding the Chunin muttered. “Cause this is exactly what I’d do if I was to be executed.”

Kotetsu tilted his head a bit. “What would you do if-”

Iruka twisted his head aside. Sighing Kotetsu muttered a quick apology, the awkward cloud that hung over them for the next few minutes was only dispersed by Izumo barging back into their lives.

“Wow, this place is great!”

Iruka shook his head at his friend's antics, wincing in sympathy when Izumo practically chugged his drink. Even Kotetsu looked appalled, the other Chunin attempting to stop his friend only to come too late. Sighing Kotetsu muttered. “Well, at least he’ll be too drunk to realize he’s dying.”

“Huh?”

Kotetsu and Iruka smirked at their friend. “Having fun?”

Izumo smirked. “It’s great here, how come we haven’t come here before?”

Iruka snorted. “I don’t know...Maybe because we’d get an earful for it.”

Izumo huffed. “It’s not like it’s a brothel and we’re allowed to drink.”

Iruka sighed, pointed at something beyond Izumo’s shoulder and muttered. “I make my case.”

Izumo spun around only to giggle when he saw a kunoichi giving another man a lap dance all while her top was off, the man she was straddling had his own clothing in a good state of disorder.

Kotetsu shook his head. “Getting caught here isn’t going to be fun.”

Izumo snorted. “Come on, what could they possibly do? Raid the place as Anbu?”

Iruka sent a horrified look towards Kotetsu just as the other boy cursed.

“Seriously? You think they’d do that?” Izumo actually sounded amused more than scared.

“Izumo.” Iruka bit out. “If they do that how do you think it’s going to look for us three to be arrested by them in public?!”

Izumo’s earlier merriment faded. “Oh. Damn.”

“And you sent a squirrel up Wolf’s pant leg.” Iruka hissed. “If they weren’t going to raid the place before I bet you he will now.”

Izumo sighed. “Well, that sucks.”

“Go dance.”

They both turned to see Kotetsu leaning back in his seat, he waved a hand towards Izumo. Indicating that his friend should return to the dance floor. “If we’re already screwed than it shouldn’t matter much what we do with the remaining time. Go have some fun.”

Izumo smirked. “Want to come dance with me?”

Kotetsu chuckled. “Sure.” They both sent a look towards Iruka, but the other Chunin shook his head. 

“Not on your life.”

The pair laughed even as they abandoned Iruka to head back onto the dance floor. Iruka watched his friends head off into the strobing lights and hordes of people. He didn’t feel left out at all, he was just relieved that they hadn’t forced him to join them. How the pair of them found the horde of flesh entertaining was beyond him, shaking his head Iruka pulled his drink up from the table and took another sip. He’d no sooner set it down than did a loud bang scare the daylights out of him, Iruka twisted sharply only to sigh in relief when it was just a rowdy group of shinobi coming in through the door. Chuckling to himself, Iruka shook his head. He needed to relax, it wasn’t like they’d done anything wrong. Well, Izumo had. Iruka sighed at the thought of how Wolf was going to react to that little gift from his friend, worse yet the Chunin kinda feared that he’d be blamed for part of it. Even though he and Kotetsu had nothing to do with the actual writing of the note nor it’s delivery system. Steadying his nerves, Iruka picked up his drink and drained the last of it. He wasn’t likely to get another one, but it was still a pleasant flavor on his tongue. Almost in tandem, his glass his the table and a firm hand landed on his shoulder. 

 


	2. A drink at the bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka and his friends have to deal with the consequences when trying to avoid their Anbu family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL you all finally get to find out what happens once the boys are caught. I have to say this was sooooo much fun to write, from both Iruka and Kakashi's standpoint. Their interaction with one another was fantastic, I want to do more like this in the future.

Before Iruka could turn to see who was touching him a strangers face leveled with his ear only to speak in a familiar voice.   
“Where are the other two?”   
Iruka swallowed, not even bothering to turn fully around. “Uh hi W--”   
“Now.”   
Sighing Iruka gestured with a hand towards the dance floor.   
“We’ve got em.”   
Iruka watched as two other figures headed into the throngs of dancing bodies, Iruka was fascinated to see that the Anbu were cloaking themselves by wearing a henge. He supposed that was a good way to infiltrate the club without causing a panic.    
“I feel sorry for them.” Iruka finally muttered once he was done with his observations.    
“You should.” Came the tart reply.   
Iruka chuckled. “I meant Raccoon and Hawk, there’s the distinct chance of Izumo trying to get...Close with them because they look like normal people.”   
Kakashi chuckled. “I really don’t think he needs to add anything to his already long list of offenses.”   
Iruka twisted around from looking at the dance floor only to be surprised when the Anbu took a seat next to him rather than hoisting him out the door. Staring at the strangers face Iruka couldn’t help but smirk, the glare he got in return had the Chunin shrugging.   
“Sorry, it’s just funny to see you...And then again not.”   
Kakashi rolled his eyes, though he’d never admit it he found it just as amusing. “We’re going to have a long talk-”   
“Want a drink?”   
Kakashi blinked. “Excuse me?”   
Iruka smiled. “Well you don’t have to hide behind a mask and I’m guessing you all can hold a henge long enough to relax a bit.”   
Kakashi sighed. “Iruka that is not the-”   
“Can’t our utter and horrifying deaths wait an hour or two?”   
Kakashi snorted. “Cute.”   
Iruka smiled back at the irritated man. “Come on I’ll buy.”   
Kakashi shook his head. “You’re not getting out of this that easy kid.”   
“I didn’t think I would. I just find the idea of actually have a meal or drink with you all interesting.”   
Kakashi rolled his eyes. “We’ve eaten together plenty of times.”   
Iruka’s drab look had the Anbu sighing. “You eating on a rooftop does not count Wolf.” The Chunin clearly pointed out.   
“Fine.” Kakashi bit out sharply. “But I’ve been around you long enough it shouldn’t matter.”   
Iruka shrugged. “It’s different though. It’s just a reminder of the difference in station.”   
“Are you trying to make me feel guilty?”   
Iruka laughed. “No.” He shook his head. “I just find it interesting is all.”   
Kakashi watched the Chunin a moment, trying to decipher for himself if the teen was being truthful or not. When Iruka didn’t buckle under his gaze the Anbu took it as truth.   
“I doubt Hawk or Raccoon would find the idea of us drinking with you lot when you're in trouble very appealing.”   
“Hawk would.”   
Kakashi sighed. “Forget him, he’s a bad example.”   
Iruka smirked. “He says the same thing about you.”   
“Which just proves my point about him.” Kakashi retorted mildly.    
Iruka hummed as if to agree with his Anbu’s reply, but really he was just focused on the strange face staring back at him.   
“What?”   
Iruka smirked even as he didn’t answer the man, taking in the foreign features of a man who might not actually exist.   
“Iruka.” His name came out sharper by the irritated Anbu.   
Still Iruka took in the differences in their appearance knowing the entire time that the real Wolf was more than likely so different from the man staring back at him. He knew Wolf had silver hair so seeing the once silver locks suddenly black warred with his brain. Then again hearing Wolf’s voice come from a stranger's lips was disconcerting all on its own.   
“Iru-”   
“Does he exist?”   
“What?” Kakashi tilted his head in confusion.   
“Does he exist?”   
Sighing the Anbu muttered. “How many drinks have you had?”   
Iruka blinked in confusion before it dawned on him, snorting the Chunin replied. “One and I was referring to the face your wearing.”   
“Ah.” Kakashi nodded. “I think he was some guy I met in Rain.”   
Iruka smirked. “Is that a lie?”   
“Possibly.”   
Iruka chuckled at the Anbu’s penchant for never giving him a straight answer, Iruka jerked around in his seat when he heard the distinct voice of his friend call out.   
“No fair, it’s not nice to cop a feel and then arrest someone.”   
Iruka choked on saliva as one of their Anbu in disguise dragged Izumo towards the table, an irritated look on his face.   
“I did not cop a feel.”   
Ah. Hawk then.   
“You did, I felt it. You have really bi-”   
“IZUMO!” Iruka hissed, sending an apologetic look towards Hawk. “He’s uh...Had a bit more.”   
“I noticed.” Came the dry response from the Anbu.   
Iruka smirked at the stranger before watching as Izumo started tugging on the man’s hand which was holding him hostage.   
“Izumo give it up, you’re not getting away from him.”   
“Watch me!” The tipsy Chunin proclaimed loudly.   
Sighing Iruka muttered. “You guys have a drunk tank right?”   
Hawk snorted. “Yeah, but he wouldn’t like it there.” He shook the kid’s grip off of his arm easily enough all while talking to Iruka.    
“Does anyone like it in there?” Iruka countered.   
“No.” Came the twin responses from both Anbu.   
“Woah...That was cool.”   
Iruka sighed. “Yeah...He’s had a little too much.”   
“You think?” Hawk scowled back at Iruka.   
The Chunin in question raised his hands. “Hey not my fault, I only saw him with the two drinks here...My guess is someone out there bought him more.”   
Hawk sent an appraising look towards the Chunin in his hold. “How many have you had?”   
Izumo smirked. “I”ll never tell.” He announced in a sing-song voice.   
Iruka groaned. “Oh my god, Izumo. Just answer him!”   
Izumo smiled broadly at his friend. “Shh. I got this.”   
Rolling his eyes Iruka turned towards Wolf and muttered. “To be fair I figured it would be you who was murdering him.”   
“I’m flattered.”   
“And on that note, Kotetsu and I didn’t know about the squirrel thing...Well, we knew he used his summons, but not how.”   
“Good to know.”   
The lack of inflection in the man’s voice spoke wonders for how much his truthfulness was helping their case. Sighing Iruka slouched in his seat. “My offer still stands.”   
“What offer?” Hawk asked in confusion.

Kakashi chuckled. “He got the bright idea for us all to have drinks together and postpone their deaths.”  
Raidou laughed. “Really now?”  
Iruka shrugged. “Why not?”  
Shaking his head Raidou replied. “Maybe because you three are in trouble.”  
“So we could do it another time?” Iruka asked shrewdly.  
That seemed to stump the Anbu, Raidou and Kakashi looked towards each other. Unsure how to go about answering that.  
“YES! Have some drinks with us!”  
Raidou sighed and then proceeded to glower at the Chunin he was now holding up. Iruka gave him a remorseful look. “He was with Ko, I figured he’d take care of him...But.” Iruka shrugged his shoulders.  
“They weren’t together, this one was near a half-naked kunoichi dancing on a table.”   
Iruka snickered only to wince when Wolf smacked him upside the head. “Ow.”  
Raidou chuckled at the teen’s punishment. “My point was that Raccoon was going to track down Kotetsu while I dragged this one back here.”  
Iruka gave a nod. “Well, Kotetsu isn’t the type to stand around watching some kunoichi strip...So he might have gone to the bar.”   
“How much has he had?” The annoyance in Wolf’s voice had Iruka chuckling.  
“He’s like me, one.”  
“Ah. Small mercies then.”  
Iruka shrugged. “Maybe, he’s probably going to wish he was sloshed like Izumo once Raccoon finds him.”  
Kakashi laughed. “I’m sure he will, but it’s a little late for that.”  
“It’s never too late!”  
They all sighed at Izumo’s loud proclamation.  
“I’m really sorry.” Iruka snickered even as he tried to tell Hawk that.  
“I might have believed you if you weren’t laughing.”  
Iruka chuckled. “Sorry, I’m just used to it.” Shaking his head Iruka turned to Wolf and informed the Anbu. “You should have seen him when one of the guards announced he was having a kid.”  
“Oh, the party you guys went to a while back?”  
Iruka gave a nod. “Kotetsu and I were fine.”  
“You two don’t drink much.” Raidou replied.  
“Right.” Iruka nodded, then pointed towards Izumo. “He didn’t even make it two steps outside the bar before he was puking.”  
Both Anbu grimaced.  
“Yeah, we had to carry his sorry ass home.”  
“Language.”  
Iruka sighed. “Really?” He sent a perturbed look towards Wolf.  
The Anbu raised a brow to the Chunin, for once the quirk on his lips on show. Daring Iruka to kick up a fuss. Iruka huffed.  
“Mean.”  
Kakashi chuckled at the boys pouting. A loud commotion drew all of their attention, just before Kotetsu pushed through the throngs of people and came crashing in front of the table.  
“We have to goooo-HI guys.” Kotetsu abruptly stopped talking when he noticed the strangers at the table, one of them holding Izumo up. Anbu.  
The Anbu snorted at the teen’s poor execution to covering up his attempts at fleeing.  
“Find Raccoon did you?”  
Kotetsu smiled. “Uh...Yeah.” He glanced over his shoulder. “So uh...We should probably just head home.”  
Iruka snorted. “Sit down, running never helps.”  
“Smart.”  
Iruka scowled back at Wolf. “I wasn’t trying to make you feel good, I was trying to prevent bloodshed.”  
“Still smart.”  
Rolling his eyes Iruka had just enough time to turn around before the figure he knew to be Raccoon came through the people. A dark scowl on show as he caught up with Kotetsu.  
“Kotetsu.”  
The teen swallowed nervously. “Hey...Hi, so I -”  
“Don’t even try it, kid.” Kakashi called out.  
Kotetsu sighed. “Damn it.”  
“Language.”  
The teen’s flinched unanimously at the one word, though Izumo was the one who reacted more than his friends.  
“I didn’t say anything! You can’t yell if I didn’t curse, it’s not fucking fair.”  
Iruka and Kotetsu chuckled, the latter informing the Anbu. “I think you have to give him that one, he’s a little too drunk to know what he’s saying.”  
“I KNOW EVERYTHING!”  
Iruka sent a look towards Wolf, the Anbu gave a nod. “Fair enough.”  
“You’ve dealt with this before?” Raidou grunted as he kept a hold of the listing Chunin who had all but collapsed after his energetic proclamation to the club.  
Iruka smirked. “A few times.”  
“Way too many times.” Kotetsu added.  
Shikaku sighed. “Alright, boys lets head home.”  
“My offer still stands.” Iruka suggested to the two Anbu who were aware of it.  
“Move.” Kakashi pointed towards the door.  
Sighing the teen gave a nod, quickly joining Kotetsu in his solemn march out of the building. Raidou carted Izumo along even when the teen tried to stay inside because it was ‘so much cooler’ in the club. The teens waiting for them outside just snorted at the sight of their friend.  
“I uh could take him home real quick.” Kotetsu offered before adding just to Raccoon. “Or you could...Ya know to get to know him better.” Kotetsu laughed as Izumo pulled himself upright by the man’s flak jacket. Hawk had a disgruntled look even as he tried to balance the Chunin. “I think I’m good thanks.”  
“I’ll be right back.”  
“Running would be stupid.” Raidou supplied.  
Kotetsu gave a nod. “I know. Which is why I’m offering to drag his sorry self-home before returning.” The teen sent a questioning gaze towards the older Anbu.  
“We’ll wait here.”  
“Why?” Iruka dared to question.  
“Long walks are good for you.” Came the simple and curt reply.  
Iruka nodded his head. “Sounds great.” Casting a look towards Wolf he muttered. “He makes it sound more like a death threat than anything.”  
“That was the point.”  
Shaking his head Iruka questioned Kotetsu who was in the process of relieving Hawk of his burden. “Want me to come help?”  
“Nah I got him.”  
Iruka smirked. “Just remember t-”  
Kotetsu gave and nod before finishing his friend's sentence. “Don’t be within arms reach. I got this. I’ll be right back.” The Chunin and his very drunk friend disappeared in a flash of smoke. No sooner than had the smoke trailed away in the breeze than did the Anbu round on Iruka.  
“What’d he mean by that?”  
“Hmm? Oh, the arms reach thing?”  
The Anbu nodded. Iruka smirked as he informed them. “When Izumo’s really drunk he gets handsy.” The teen sent a look towards Hawk. “You’re lucky he didn’t cop a feel with you.” He teased.  
“He wouldn’t have liked the results.”  
Iruka shrugged at the threatening persona the Anbu made. “My point is that he tends to get grabby if you try to get him in bed while he’s like that he has a tendency to try and make you stay. In bed. With him.”  
The Anbu sighed  
“So you have to dodge your drunk friends grasp in order to help him.” The ludicrous phrase earned him a nod, making Raidou shake his head.  
“I know.” Iruka shrugged. “But it is what it is.”  
Raidou shook his head. “What it is, is proof that he shouldn’t be allowed to drink.”  
Iruka smirked. “Trust me we get a kick out of it when he comes to work hungover and complaining about the stranger he woke up with.”  
The Anbu didn’t look pleased to hear that, Iruka shrugged. “We’re used to it and to be fair he’s calmed down some...Then again it’s probably because one of his one night stands didn’t end so well.”  
The Anbu unanimously sighed, none of them willing to ask about that particular scenario. Iruka just smiled at them, as if he knew that they didn’t want to know.   
“So anyways. Ko can handle him and I’m pretty sure he won’t abandon me to you lot.”  
“You hope.”  
Iruka sent a scathing look towards Wolf. “Well if he does I fully intend to have you all track him down.”  
“You do huh?” Shikaku chuckled. “Last I knew, you weren’t the Hokage.”  
Iruka smiled. “Don’t look like Anbu to me.”  
The group of Anbu stared back at the Chunin a moment, Wolf was the first to break the silence. Laughing and shaking his head. “He’s got us there.”  
“He really doesn’t,” Shikaku muttered. “You know appearances don’t mean anything.”  
Iruka shrugged. “Well unless you’re going to change your present appearance, I think it does.”  
Raidou snorted at the ballsy Chunin’s words.   
“What I think counts is the fact that you owe us an explanation.”  
Iruka winced when his words ultimately backed him into a corner with them. He was alone and the three men were waiting for an explanation that Iruka really didn’t want to give. Not on his own at least... “Come on, Kotetsu’s not even back to take some of the blame...Izumo’s completely out of it, which is just annoying in its own right.” Iruka huffed at the end, obviously no longer finding his inebriated friends departure as amusing.   
The Anbu stared back at him, not the least bit moved by his weak defense.   
Seeing as he was getting nowhere, Iruka caved. “Fine. What do you know?”  
Kakashi smirked even as he procured the note that he’d be ‘left’ from inside his flak jacket’s interior pocket. “All we know is this, tell us whose idea was this?”  
“I already told you, Izumo did all of that.” Iruka barely gave the note a second glance.  
Kakashi hummed. “Did you know what he wrote?”  
Iruka shook his head. “No, which I already know was a big error on Kotetsu's and my behalf.”  
“Yeah. “Yes.” “You should have known better.”  
Iruka glowered back at all of the Anbu. “Hey, I know tonight went to h-...It sucked. Wasn’t my idea to do that to you.” He pointed out clearly to Wolf.  
Wolf didn’t reply to him other than in holding out the note Izumo had delivered. Sighing Iruka took the piece of paper and quickly took a look at what Izumo had written on their behalf.  
  
‘We’ve unanimously decided that talking to you about today would be a bad idea, so we’ve decided not to do that. Instead, we’ll graciously ignore the fact that you’re going to hear about this one way or another in the morning and choose to wait until said morning to deal with it. Have a nice night. Don’t wait up for us.’  
  
Iruka stared down at the little piece of paper, looked up towards the Anbu and then muttered. “I’m going to murder him.”  
“That premeditated now.” Hawk replied helpfully.  
Iruka scowled back at the Anbu. “He sent his squirrel summons up Wolf’s pants for this!” He waved the note violently. “Did you read it?!”  
“Yes. We all did.”  
Iruka growled even as he glared down at the piece of paper, Wolf carefully extracted it from his hand before the Chunin had a chance to destroy the evidence. Tucking the note away in his vest. “Alright kid, spill. What’s this really about?”  
Iruka shook his head. “No. I’m not saying a damn word until I get to murder Izumo, then you can arrest me.” When the teen attempted to move away in order to leave, Wolf grabbed his arm.  
“Iruka.” The Anbu cautioned with a firm tone. “First off language and secondly you aren’t going anywhere until you explain this.”  
“No.” The teen shot back. “You should be more than happy for this, he sicked a squirrel on you!”  
The Anbu sighed, not overly pleased to have that little fact being brought up again.  
“Come on kid, going on a homicidal rampage isn’t going to help any of us.”  
“It’ll help me,” Iruka growled back at Hawk.  
The Anbu shook his head in reply. “What did you all really mean? What was Izumo leaving out? He said we’d find out one way or another, is it something bad?”  
“Depends on your definition.”  
“What’s yours?” Hawk asked curiously.  
“Izumo writing a note and delivering it via a squirrel.”  
The Anbu snorted.  
“What’s this all about kid, did you get into trouble?”  
Iruka snorted. “God no.” Iruka shook his head. “If we had gotten in trouble we wouldn’t have been hanging out at a bar, we’d be running for the border.”  
The Anbu chuckled at his quick-witted reply.  
“Then why didn’t you all just go out drinking without the note thing?”  
Iruka groaned even as he smacked his hand into his forehead, he was unable to give a reply before Kotetsu reappeared in a flash of smoke. Seeing the tense atmosphere the teen muttered.  
“Maybe I should have let Izumo cuddle me.”  
The Anbu glared at him, all while Iruka shouted.  
“Did you see that?!”  
Kotetsu jumped at his normally calm friend shouting in the middle of the road while pointing at Wolf. Kotetsu glanced towards Wolf only to see the Anbu pull out what had to be Izumo’s note from his vest. Kotetsu wasn’t sure what Izumo had crafted for them, but based on Iruka’s response it wasn’t good. Sighing the Chunin muttered under his breath. “I’m not going to like what’s on there am I?”  
The Anbu shrugged. “Does Iruka normally threaten to murder someone.”  
Kotetsu winced. “Great.” He accepted the note from the Anbu, took a few seconds to read it and then handed it back. Leveraging an irritated look at the ground, Kotetsu instructed Wolf.  
“You should let him go.”  
“Why?” Kakashi puzzled.  
“So he can murder Izumo...I’ll help.” He added at the last moment, regarding his friend with the same firm glower that Iruka already wore.  
“You want Iruka to murder Izumo? And want to help with that.” The surprise in the man’s voice was ignored as Kotetsu replied.  
“He deserves it.”  
Shikaku sighed as he came to stand beside the boy, placing a hand on Kotetsu’s shoulder. “I don’t have to worry about you heading back over to his place alone to do that do I?”  
Kotetsu glanced back at the stranger who was not as foreign as the face he wore. “The possibility is there.”  
Shikaku chuckled. “What’s this really about?”  
Kotetsu sent an appraising look towards Iruka, the other teen was still fuming but caught wind of his friends focus.  
“It’s cruel that he’s not here.”  
“I know.”  
Silence.  
“He’s gonna suffer for this.”  
“Agreed.”  
The Anbu watched the pair go back and forth with one another, Raidou being the voice of reason. “We can hear you, we’ll know if you're plotting his death.”  
The two teen’s glanced his way.   
“Death is too good for him.”  
Iruka gave a nod, then coming to a sudden idea informed Kotetsu. “We’re going to switch the roster.”  
Kotetsu tilted his head, confused as to why that would be a fitting punishment for Izumo.  
“Oriz.”  
Kotetsu’s laugh had the Anbu glancing back and forth between the two boys.   
“Who’s Oriz?” Raidou dared to ask.  
“A co-worker of ours.”  
“And this is punishment how?” Kakashi was just as lost as his comrades on the teen's plot against Izumo.  
Kotetsu gave a broad smile. “He has to work with Oriz.”  
The identical grins on the teen’s faces had the confused Anbu asking more questions.  
“And this is bad because?”   
“He smokes.” Kotetsu replied factually.  
Iruka nodded. “A lot.”   
“Alright?” Kakashi glanced towards the other two Anbu, still confused. They didn’t appear to be any closer to an answer either, at least he didn’t feel bad for being out of the loop. As if taking pity on their Anbu, Iruka supplied the biggest piece of the puzzle.  
“He’s also a member of the Aburame clan.”  
Silence fell over their little group.  
“Wow...You two really are pissed.” Raidou whistled.  
They all knew how much Izumo hated bugs, being paired with an Aburame was bad enough. Being paired with an Aburame who smoked, which would coincidently agitate his kikai was just plain cruel.   
“Alright, boys why don’t you tell us why you’re really so upset?”  
“And planning a horrifying day for Izumo.” Raidou chuckled.  
At first, neither boy spoke up, just before the Anbu we’re about to prod them once more did Kotetsu turn to ask Raccoon.  
“You seen my sensei recently?”  
“No.” The puzzled Anbu shook his head. “Why?”  
Kotetsu huffed. “Good.”  
Iruka rolled his eyes before waving his hand at the Anbu. “Now he’s just going to go find her.”  
Kotetsu shrugged. “I doubt he’ll wake her up, it’s like two in the morning Iruka.”  
Thinking better of it the brown-haired Chunin hummed. “Good point.” Twisting about Iruka smirked at Wolf. “Talk to my sensei.”  
Almost in unison, the two Chunin attempted to transport themselves away, it was the quick reflexes of Raccoon and Wolf that prevented the action. Both teenagers groaned at being restrained.  
“Come on, we told you how to get your answers.”  
“We don’t want them from your sensei’s, we want to hear it from you. What does this have to do with them?”  
Iruka shook his head. “Nope.” Iruka refused to go down that path, instead choosing to suggest. “Go interrogate Izumo, he’s drunk so he’ll probably tell you anything you want to know.”  
“And too many things you don’t want to know.” Kotetsu tagged on with a smile.  
“Yeah like that hooker who- OW!” Iruka scowled at Wolf as he rubbed his head.  
Kotetsu snickered at his friend’s punishment. “He’s not wrong, she was a hooker. Granted she wasn’t a very good on-OW!” Kotetsu rubbed the back of his head, sending his own scathing look towards Raccoon.  
Hawk was just standing there, shaking his head at the two teens who were getting swatted for their crass words.   
“It’s not like we were suggesting that he paid her or whatever.” Kotetsu muttered. “He couldn’t afford one, he blew all his money on a game of cards.”  
“ He kinda sucks at gambling, he should’ve tried his luck with the hooker.” Iruka chuckled only to wince when Wolf smacked upside the head. “Ow.” He glared back at his Anbu. “Stop hitting me.”  
“Don’t deserve to be hit and I won’t.”  
Kotetsu chuckled only to jolt when he received his own smack, sighing the Chunin sent an unimpressed look towards Raccoon. “What did I do?” The stunned Chunin asked.  
“We don’t need to know any of you boys gambling habits, least of all if they involve a-” Shikaku paused, knowing that it wouldn’t end well if he used the same language as the boys.  
Kotetsu and Iruka had caught onto this fact of course. “Language.” They simultaneously warned the Anbu.  
“You’re hilarious.” Came the dry response.  
“I know we are.” Iruka nodded along with Kotetsu’s statement.  
“You’re in enough trouble, I got no problem ringing your ears a bit more. If you want to avoid that you better tell us what’s going on.”  
Kotetsu shrugged. “Not sure what to tell you.”  
“Kotetsu.” The bite in the man’s word had the teen tensing. “I’m not going to ask again.”  
“Are you going to ground him in the middle of the village?” Iruka smirked. The shadow user had a unique way of ‘grounding’ them. Mainly he used his own shadow’s to pin them somewhere, sat idly by maintaining the jutsu and lectured them throughout their punishment.  
“Care to join him?” Kakashi suggested in a terse tone.  
Iruka huffed. “You’re no fun.”  
“Iruka.” The Anbu warned.  
“Fine, I’ll tell you!” The Chunin threw his arms up, folding them over his chest as they fell. “I reserve the right to sick you on Izumo.”  
“We’ll see.” Kakashi wasn’t about to promise that until he knew what this was all about, though he would be lying if he said he was against doing something to the brat after what he’d done to him.   
Iruka and Kotetsu appeared to have a silent conversation, ultimately converging into one simple sentence.  
“They want us to try.”  
The Anbu around the boys stood there in confusion, Raidou broke first.  
“Alright, I’ll bite. Try what?”  
Iruka shook his head, reached over and yanked Wolf’s Jounin jacket aside to show the inside stitch giving his title.  
Kakashi’s hand had shot out to stop Iruka from doing anything only to pause, his grasp on the boy’s wrist loosening when he saw what Iruka had been going for. He froze, as did the others.  
“Jounin.”  
Iruka and Kotetsu nodded.  
“They think we’re ready.” Kotetsu summarized as Iruka reclaimed his hand from Wolf.  
“And you don’t think so?” Raidou questioned the teens.  
Kotetsu shrugged. “It’s a different game than Chunin.”  
“No doubt.” Raidou chuckled. “Doesn’t mean you don’t know how to play though.”  
Iruka snorted. “It’s not like they’re giving us much of a choice.”  
“Oh?” Shikaku questioned. “I was under the assumption that you were old enough to make your own decisions.”  
Iruka scowled at the Anbu. “Don’t be mean.” The Chunin complained. “They want us to try before they sign off on us doing anything above a B.”  
“You are not doing an A rank mission!” Kakashi sharply bit out.  
Iruka glared back at him. “Not alone-”  
“Not yet.” Kakashi interjected. “If you can pass Jounin then you can, that’s why they’-”  
“They’re doing it to be jerks.” Kotetsu muttered. “We weren’t even interested in it, I mean the rank.” He sighed. “We’re interested in the higher missions.”  
“Oh? Then what are you going to do about the mission promotion if you don’t try?”  
Kotetsu shook his head at Hawk. “They said they’ll force us to take C’s for a year if we don’t give it a shot, so I’d say that.”  
The Anbu snickered at the threat.  
“Glad that amuses you.” Iruka glared hostility at Wolf.  
Kakashi shrugged. “You’re not ready for an A rank Iruka.”  
“Never said I was planning on doing one alone Wolf, a team would be fine.” The Anbu didn’t appear to be impressed, but Iruka went on.”They’re not going to leave us alone until we try, so it’s pointless to talk about it.”  
“So try.” Raidou shrugged. “What’s the worst that can happen?”  
The two Chunin stood there silently glaring at the man, Raidou tilted his head with a wry smile. “Something wrong?”  
“You do remember last years Jounin competition right?”  
“That was a fluke.” Kakashi waved a hand at the boys.  
They glared back at him. “Five people died! That is not a fluke Wolf!”  
The man huffed. “Don’t be so dramatic, you two have more skills than they did, they hadn’t been prepared for the exam and it showed in the way they fought.”

“And died, that doesn’t give us much comfort.” Iruka added.   
“I’ll make sure to have that printed on my tombstone,” Kotetsu muttered, he winced when Raccoon smacked him again.   
“That’s not amusing.”   
“Well, it’s the truth.” The Chunin shot back with an annoyed expression.   
Shaking his head the Anbu shot a look to his two companions. They would need to talk about what they’d learned that night. For now,  it was obvious that they were stalling out in the conversation with the two Chunin. Both too riled up to think about the opportunity clearly. It was time to get the boys back to their respective homes, a one on one conversation would most likely be more advantagous than allowing the two to bounce off of one another.   
“Come on, we’re taking you two home.”   
“I know my way home. Thanks” Iruka rolled his eyes at the Anbu’s depreciating comment, twisting about to head in a said direction. Leaving no room for argument from the Anbu, the Chunin stoutly ignored the fact that there was someone walking beside him.   
  
  



	3. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka and Kotetsu get a talking to by their respective Anbu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the end, just one chapter left after this one. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks to all of you leaving kudo's and comments it makes my day XD
> 
> P.S I know some people are bothered by the lack of "spacing" I don't know what's going on with AO3 but no matter what I do it won't auto space things...So yeah I'm not going through and manually spacing every 5,000 word chapter I have to post every Sunday. Sorry

Kotetsu watched Iruka storm off, Wolf hot on his heels.  
“So...You guys have fun at the bar?” Raidou teased.  
“Until the end, yeah.” Kotetsu shot back even as he looked idly to the side at the stranger’s face he knew to be Raccoon. “Then again being chased by someone you know, but don’t realize looks like someone else is a bit...Disturbing.”  
The Anbu chuckled.  
“We couldn’t very well storm the place.”  
Kotetsu smirked. “We had bets on that.”  
“Oh?” Raidou laughed.  
“I and Iruka thought you’d do it, Izumo found the idea funny, but wasn’t overly concerned.”  
“He’s never concerned.” Raidou shot back.  
Kotetsu smirked. “Did he get handsy?”  
“Watch it, kid.”  
Chuckling the Chunin shook his head. “He’s not so bad, the best part is when he starts ranting.”  
“About?”  
Kotetsu couldn’t help it, he just had to inform them. “Well just like the handsy thing, he gets a little...Overly enthusiastic. He tends to profess his undying devotion to whoever is nearest to him.”  
“You kidding me.”  
Kotetsu raised a brow. “Go to his place.” The teen waved a hand at Hawk. “See what he does.”  
Hawk shook his head. “No thanks, I’ve seen enough of the kid for one night.”  
Kotetsu smirked. “You haven’t seen anything, he was tame tonight.”  
“All the more reason he shouldn’t be allowed to drink.” Shikaku muttered. “Come on, let's get you home.”  
Kotetsu shrugged, not feeling like kicking up a fuss. They were already in enough trouble as it was. “For the record, I was fine with just drinking ourselves into a stupor so you couldn’t ask us questions.”  
“We still would have.” Hawk intoned.  
“Yeah.” Kotetsu agreed. “But we’d be too drunk or hungover to care.”  
Chuckling the Anbu shook his head. “Nice.” Hawk waved his hand at Raccoon. “He’s all yours. I’ll see you tomorrow, I’ll help with round two.”  
Kotetsu glared at the Anbu, well aware by what the man meant.  
Shikaku gave a nod, he and Kotetsu watched Hawk disappear. No sooner than had the man left than did Kotetsu get smacked upside the head again.  
“OW!” Rubbing the back of his head, Kotetsu scowled at the shadow user. “Really?!”  
“Don’t push me Kotetsu.” A firm finger was pointed at the Chunin. “ You three are in enough trouble, we thought something was seriously wrong.”  
Kotetsu looked away. “To be fair that was Izumo’s fault.”  
“You’re smarter than that.” Shikaku reminded the teen. “If you didn’t want to talk about it, you didn’t have to bring it up.”  
Kotetsu huffed. “The note wasn’t lying.”  
“Oh?”  
“Our sensei’s were planning on tracking you all down because as they said ‘we were being little shits’.”  
Shikaku chuckled. “Hence you’ll find out in the morning.”  
The teen hummed in reply.  
“You know there were easier ways to bring this whole situation up.”  
“Seemed to work out in the end.” Kotetsu shrugged. “You seem more upset than anyone else has been, well minus Iruka...He probably will injure Izumo. My point is Wolf and Hawk didn’t seem all that upset by what happened and if anyone has a reason to be upset it would be Wolf.”  
“Wolf is probably tearing into Iruka as we speak. Hawk is leaving it to me and Wolf to be the bad guys because he prefers being seen as the ‘cool’ one.” His tone for ‘cool’ was dripping with sarcasm. Kotetsu chuckled. “Well, he is pretty cool.” Thankfully he knew to dodge the smack that was aimed for him, laughing as he danced away from the Anbu Kotetsu called out.  
“Missed me.”  
“Kid.”  
Kotetsu grinned. “What? I didn’t do anything.”  
“Go home.”  
The teen hummed, looked up at the sky and muttered. “It’s a nice night, I’ll take a long way home.” As if to back up his statement, the Chunin twisted to head down one of the roads leading away from the bar. Shikaku watched Kotetsu purposefully head in the wrong direction.  
“I’m counting to ten.”  
Kotetsu twisted about, walking backward. “Oh?”  
“Ten.”  
Kotetsu smirked.  
“Nine.”  
The Chunin just continued to walk backward, a smile on his face.  
“Eight.”  
Without a care in the world, Kotetsu called out. “For the record, if anyone knew who you were they’d be laughing about now.”  
“Three.”  
Kotetsu blinked. “Well, that’s rude.”  
Shikaku smirked back at the teen after skipping a few numbers as punishment. “Two.”  
Shrugging, Kotetsu twisted about. “You’re cheating by the way, not very sportsmanlike of you.” He ran for it as soon as the words left his mouth.  
“One.”  
Shikaku stood in the middle of the road, watching as Kotetsu leaped onto a nearby roof and dashed away.  
“Zero.” Smirking the Anbu disappeared, he was going to teach that kid a lesson on sportsmanship.

******

“Nice night.”  
Iruka rolled his eyes. “Just say what you want to say.”  
“Hmm?”  
Iruka paused mid-stride to glare at the strangers face, a frown forming when he expected to see a white mask instead of a face made of flesh and bone. “God it’s weird seeing you like this.”  
Kakashi chuckled. “Want the mask back?”  
Iruka gave a shaky hand wave. “I mean sorta? It’s just weird.”  
“Eh, you’ll get used to the notion of us having faces.”  
Iruka rolled his eyes. “I know you have a face Wolf, it’s just that I’ve never seen it.” He gave the Anbu’s present persona another look. “Do you really have a scar like that?”  
Kakashi chuckled even as he shook his head, his hand coming up to ghost the ‘fake’ scar going across his persona’s cheek. “No, mines a lot cooler than this.”  
Iruka rolled his eyes. “You're hilarious. I’m not ten anymore, I don’t find that cool.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Do you still find it cool when I seal one of you to the ground?  
“No.” Kakashi shook his head. “We’ve told you on more than one occasion not to do that.”  
Iruka grinned. “I know. Then why do you think I’d find the notion of you having scars cool?”  
“You did at one time.”  
“I was ten.” Iruka pointed out once more.  
“True.”  
Shaking his head, Iruka couldn’t help but stare at the strangers face looking back at him. The mannerisms he could see with the fake persona gave the Anbu who was normally hidden beneath a cold mask, new life. Shaking his head, Iruka reiterated.“It’s so weird to see you like this.”  
Kakashi hummed. “I suppose so, I’m used to hiding behind masks.”  
Iruka nodded. “I guess you would be. Are you wearing your mask beneath the henge?”  
Kakashi chuckled. “That would be interesting wouldn’t it?”  
“That wasn’t an answer.” Iruka shrewdly replied.  
“Oh, it wasn’t?”  
Rolling his eyes the Chunin let the subject go, there was no point in exhausting himself when it was clear that Wolf had nothing more to say on the subject. Choosing instead to push ahead of the Anbu, leaving Wolf to catch up to him Iruka called back.  
“So when are you going to ask?”  
“Hmm?”  
Sighing Iruka pressed forward. “Just ask your stupid question.”  
Kakashi quickly caught up with the Chunin’s long strides. “What makes you think that it’s a stupid question?”  
“Aren’t they always?”  
“I’m hurt.”  
Iruka ignored the man’s dramatics as he made to return home. Not that the goal of arriving home would save him from his present company. It wouldn’t, Wolf wasn’t the type to just leave things alone. Iruka knew this well.  
“Do you really don’t want to try for Jounin?”  
“Does it matter?”  
Kakashi gave a nod. “Sure it does.”  
Iruka gave the Anbu a skeptical glance as they walked. “Seems like the natural progression of things.”  
Kakashi snorted. “It’s only natural if it’s what you want.”  
“I suppose. Sensei’s pretty se-”  
“Ignore him. What do you want.”  
Iruka smirked. “He doesn’t like it when you tell me to ignore him.”  
Kakashi chuckled. “I know that, but that’s beside the point.”  
“Alright...If it came right down to it. I’m nervous. Chunin was hard enough and it’s not like we have a lot of missions under our belt.”  
“Being nervous is normal and no matter how many missions you have under your belt, it doesn’t mean you have the needed skills to attain the rank.”  
Iruka hummed. “Kinda my point.”  
Kakashi nodded along. “It’s up to you, I can tell your sensei to back off..”  
Iruka smirked. “I don’t need you to bully my sensei, I know this is hard to believe, but it puts him in a very bad mood when you do that. Funnily enough, he takes that out on me.”  
Kakashi chuckled. “Alright, I’ll leave him out of this. However, if you truly aren’t interested in the rank, just tell him.”  
Iruka gave a nod. “I’ll think about it.”  
“Good.”  
They reached the stairs which lead up to Iruka’s apartment.  
“Now. Let's go inside and have some tea, I still have to lecture you for tonight.”  
Iruka sighed. “Well, at least you won’t have to wear your mask.”  
“Bright side to everything right?” Kakashi taunted.  
Iruka smirked. “Yeah.”

*********

Kotetsu knew that whatever head start he might have had, wouldn’t last long. Not with Raccoon on his heels. Of course, he couldn’t actually see the Anbu, but Kotetsu still knew he was there. Knowing the shadow user as he did, Raccoon was most likely waiting to trap him. Hurdling over another rooftop, Kotetsu came to a skidding halt when a shadow morphed before his very eyes.  
“I know that’s not you.” Kotetsu smirked.  
The mass of shadows kept their humanoid shape despite Kotetsu’s words. Frowning the Chunin made to dash away only to come up short when he found that the mass had followed him. Sighing Kotetsu folded his arms over his chest.  
“Seriously? I know you well enough to know that you don’t play games.”  
The shadow mass twisted a bit, almost as if it was reacting to his words. There were no discernable features on it, just the basic mass of a person. You could make out two arms and two legs, a head on top. That was it, Kotetsu knew the mass was just Raccoon’s skill with his clan’s technique. Taking a step forward, Kotetsu grimaced when he suddenly found himself slammed onto the roof, laying flat out as a larger body straddled him.  
“You’re heavy.”  
“Why didn’t you run?”  
Kotetsu huffed. “Well at the moment you sitting on my spleen, but before I wasn’t sure what you were going to do.”  
The man chuckled but didn’t relent his hold. “Why not take the calculated risk?”  
“Cause it wasn’t calculated. It was just risk.” Kotetsu shot back.  
The heavyweight moved off of him, letting Kotetsu take a deeper breath even as he rolled over. The figure standing over him tilted his head.  
“Aren’t you going to get up?”  
Kotetsu smirked. “Are you going to hit me upside the head again?”  
“Possibility is there.” The Anbu supplied. “But do you really want to find out what I’ll do if you don’t get up?”  
“Hmm...Calculated risk.” Kotetsu grinned, the teen took the offered hand up. Dusting himself off, even as he searched the rooftop for any sign of the man’s previous creation. It was gone.  
“Looking for something?”  
“Just wondering if you had it looming somewhere.”  
Shikaku snorted. “You know how the jutsu works kid.”  
“I know how it works for most.” The teen supplied. “You’re not most people.”  
Chuckling the Anbu patted Kotetsu on the back. “Come on, let's head back. On the way, you can explain why you decided not to inform us about the little challenge your sensei’s had given you all.”  
“Do I have to? I’m okay with being pinned to a roof. It wasn’t that bad in the grand scheme of things, I could get comfortable there.”  
“Kotetsu.”  
Sighing the Chunin followed along, even though it was quite tempting to make a break for it. Following in the Anbu’s footsteps, Kotetsu jumped down into a nearby alleyway. The two emerged and leisurely walked back towards the Nara district.  
“So?”  
“Initially it was just because none of us wanted to deal with it...I mean before Izumo got the bright idea to use his summons on Wolf.”  
Shikaku chuckled. “Glad to hear it, afterward?”  
Kotetsu shrugged. “We were already going to be in trouble, why not enjoy what little shred of freedom we had left.”  
“You make it sound like we were going to murder you.”  
Kotetsu leveled a look at the Anbu.  
A resigned sigh came from Shikaku even as he muttered. “We wouldn’t murder you.”  
“Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure I’ve heard a variety of arguments involving our names and the words murder, kill, die, ha-”  
“Kotetsu.”  
The teen smirked. “Yes?”  
“Shut up kid.”  
Chuckling the teen nudged his shoulder against the Anbu’s. “Hey it’s not so bad, you got to see Wolf’s reaction right?”  
Shikaku snorted. “Yes, I did.”  
“Was it great?”  
“It was the epitome of what a homicidal Anbu looks like. I just never thought an Anbu’s fury could be directed solely onto a summons, let alone a squirrel summons.”  
Kotetsu laughed loudly as they traversed the road. “Seriously? Wow, that’s great.”  
“I wouldn’t go around stating such, Wolf wasn’t finding it was amusing as we were.”  
The teen waved a hand. “I’m not stupid.”  
The Anbu raised a brow.  
Sighing Kotetsu abridged his answer. “Usually.”  
That earned him a nod. “So, are you going to try?”  
“Well, I don’t particularly fancy the idea of doing D rank missions for the rest of my life.”  
Shikaku snorted. “Your sensei couldn’t actually do that, a few months...A year maybe.”  
“Sounds like a life sentence to me.” The teen muttered.  
“I’m sure it does, but it isn’t. Which begs the question as to why you all are making such a big fuss over this. You’re experienced enough Kotetsu, what reason do you have for not wanting to try for the rank?”  
Kotetsu’s steps had slowed the more they talked about the prospect of him taking the Jounin exam, ultimately the pair came to a standstill in the middle of a deserted street.  
“Because I don’t want to fail.”  
“You’ve failed at other things Kotetsu.” Shikaku reminded the boy.  
“Yeah, but not like this.” Kotetsu shook his head. “I barely scrapped by the Chunin exam when I took it.”  
“You did better than Izumo or Iruka.”  
Kotetsu huffed. “Izumo wasn’t giving it his all and Iruka had...Circumstances.”  
“True.” The Anbu agreed. “But they still had a harder time of it than you, so what makes you think that you couldn’t make Jounin?”  
“I-I’m pretty sure I could.”  
Shikaku frowned. “Then wha-”  
Kotetsu shook his head, refusing to meet the man’s gaze even as he spoke. “I don’t want to leave them behind.”  
Shikaku smiled. “Kotetsu.”  
The teen sighed, looking up at the strangers face. “What?”  
“You do realize that even if you were to outrank them, officially that just meant that you could request them for your team.”  
Kotetsu blinked. “What?”  
Chuckling Shikaku nodded. “You’d outrank them, your seniority would allow you access to higher missions which take more than one person. There’s no rule saying that those additional teammates have to be of the same rank. Chunin accompany Jounin all the time kid, you can take them anywhere providing you can get them to agree to it.”  
Kotetsu smiled. “Awesome.”  
“So are you going to take the test?”  
The teen smirked. “How else am I going to get the chance to drag Izumo to the swamp?”  
Shikaku laughed. “You’re a cruel kid, I don’t think Izumo would agree to that one. He knows what lurks in a swamp.”  
Kotetsu shook his head. “He’d agree just on the premise that he got to go somewhere he ordinarily couldn’t go.” Then as if it was an afterthought, added. “Plus I wouldn’t tell him where we were going.”  
Shikaku smirked. “Himiko wouldn’t admit to it, but she’d be proud of your ability to plan an attack like that.”  
“That’s why I have you, you’ll tell me that anyways.”  
Shaking his head the Anbu patted Kotetsu on the shoulder. “If she asks, I lectured you extensively on the misuse of a teammate.”  
“It was a horrible horrible lecture and I was repentant the entire time.” Kotetsu smirked.  
“Come on kid.” Shikaku chuckled as he pulled Kotetsu further down the street.  
“How do you think Iruka’s fairing?”  
Shikaku shook his head. “Who knows? One can never tell with those two.”  
“I still don’t know which one you’re always worried about when you talk about them.”  
The shadow user hummed. “Me either.”  
“Hey Raccoon?”  
“Hmm?”  
“What are you going to tell Himiko? About tonight I mean.”  
The Anbu paused to regard the teenager, smirking the Anbu replied. “I’m going to show you first hand how to misuse a teammate.”  
“Huh?”  
Shikaku headed down the road. “I’m throwing you under the bus kid.”  
“Damn it.”  
“Language.”  
Sighing Kotetsu quickly jogged to catch up with the Anbu. “You suck.” The Chunin muttered sourly.  
“If it makes you feel any better, she’s going to be more upset with Izumo. His stunt with his summons and then the drinking isn’t going to earn him any points with my wife.”  
Kotetsu snickered. “True.”  
“Of course you have to take your licks first.” The Anbu helpfully supplied.  
“Damn.”  
“Language.”

********

It was a strange thing to be sitting in his own apartment drinking tea with a man who had been a part of his life for years. The face staring back at him was fake, Iruka knew that. Still, it made him smile.  
“Why are you smiling? I’m about to rip you a new one.”  
Iruka chuckled. “Sorry, I just can’t help it.” Iruka shook his head. “You look funny with black hair.”  
“Thanks.” The Anbu stated with a flat voice, one depicting his lack of amusement quite well.  
Iruka snorted. “I’m just used to how you normally look.”  
“A mask covered person?” The Anbu challenged.  
Iruka rolled his eyes. “Sure. Let's go with that.”  
“How about we get to the topic at hand...Why didn’t you just tell us what was going on instead of sending Izumo and his damned squirrel.”  
Iruka cracked a smile only to duck his head when the Anbu across from him glared. “Sorry.” Iruka muttered.  
“You better be.”  
“To be fair, that was on Izumo.”  
“I’m well aware of that, that’s not the issue. The issue is that you three decided to bail out instead of just talking to us.”  
Iruka shrugged. “Seemed like a better option at the time.”  
“Why?” Kakashi was genuinely confused as to why Iruka wouldn’t just come and talk with him, the kid had a pretty open relationship with telling him his secrets.  
“Because the conversations we had with our sensei were horrible enough...I think Kotetsu was worried that Raccoon would be excited at the notion of him trying.”  
“Oh?”  
Iruka shrugged. “He doesn’t like letting anyone down.”  
“You realize that none of us care if you do or do not try, it’s up to you.”  
“I know.”  
“Then you’re aware that this entire debacle was for nothing.”  
Iruka nodded his head.  
“Why didn’t you want to tell me then? You know I wouldn’t pressure you into trying out for the rank didn’t you?”  
Iruka shrugged. “I guess so.”  
“You guess so.” The bland response had Iruka looking away. “Why do you think I’d pressure you into it?”  
Iruka sighed. “Okay...So um.” Iruka’s brow scrunched up as he tried to find the right words.  
Kakashi tilted his head, patiently waiting for the teen to get his baring. Taking a sip of the warm tea, the first time he’d actually had a beverage in Iruka’s apartment when the kid was there. True to form it didn’t take Iruka long to figure out what he wanted to say.  
“We weren’t lying when we said that our sensei’s threatened to block our access to C rank’s.”  
Kakashi gave a nod. “Okay. Still doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell me.”  
“I’m getting to that.” Iruka huffed. “My sensei...Might have mentioned that my time limit was up, it’s either this coming year or never.”  
Kakashi snorted. “I could back you.”  
Iruka shook his head. “Not without revealing who you are.” The Chunin pointed out.  
Kakashi hummed. “I’m sure we could work around that.”  
Iruka rolled his eyes. “I really don’t think we can work around a secret identity Wolf, the proctors aren’t about to allow some Anbu from a foreign village back someone. It goes against the records.”  
Sighing Kakashi took a shallow sip of his tea, it would seem that he would need to have a talk with the kid's sensei after all.  
“I know what you’re doing.”  
“Hmm?” Kakashi replaced the teacup on his thigh.  
Iruka wasn’t fooled, the teen pointed at the Anbu. “You’re plotting up ways to piss off my sensei, I already told you how that ends.”  
Kakashi chuckled. “It won’t end like that.”  
Iruka didn’t look the least bit convinced, but that didn’t seem to detour his Anbu. Shaking his head Iruka slumped against the back of the couch. “If something happens, I’m blaming you.”  
“Fair enough.”  
“That was supposed to be a deterrent.”  
“Oh. Was it?” Kakashi laughed when Iruka threw a pillow at him, the Anbu easily caught the item. Placing it gently on the ground beside his chair.  
Huffing Iruka muttered. “That’s why I didn’t tell you...Well, that and I really didn’t want to get into this whole thing.”  
“You don’t really want the rank, but you also don’t want to be denied from trying for it in the future. The ban only lasts a few years Iruka.”  
“Still seems stupid.”  
Kakashi laughed. “Oh, it is, hugely outdated. Makes sense though given who created it right?”  
Iruka shook his head. “I’m not getting into that.”  
“Your loss, but like I was saying. A few years isn’t that long in the grand scheme of things.”  
“I suppose not.”  
Kakashi nodded. “Besides, I doubt Izumo will make it through on the first go.”  
Iruka snorted. “That’s mean.”  
“Yes, but true.” Kakashi agreed with a smile. “So what do you plan to do?”  
Iruka tilted his head back to stare up at the ceiling. “Suffer.”  
Kakashi laughed. “You seem so resigned to that fate, why not fight?”  
“In the exam or against my sensei’s decision?” Iruka tilted his head back down to stare back at the Anbu. “Because one of those ends with me in a death like existence until it’s over and the other ends with me in pain.”  
The Anbu smirked. “ I really don’t think you can’t take a little pain from your sensei.”  
Iruka raised a brow. “I was referring to the exam.”  
Kakashi blinked. “And the death like existence?” He asked for clarification.  
“That would be my sensei.”  
Shaking his head Kakashi set his teacup aside on the coffee table before kicking back into his chair, placing his heels up onto the table beside his cup. Iruka barely paid the movement any attention, far too used to it.  
“I think you’re being a bit dramatic there.”  
“Have you ever pissed him off before?”  
“Numerous times.” Kakashi nodded.  
“Did you enjoy the results?” Iruka asked with a dry tone.  
Kakashi shook his head. “Can’t say that I did.”  
Iruka huffed. “Then you’ve kinda made my point.”  
Kakashi shrugged. “Still your battle to win kid.”  
“Your inspiring speeches leave much to be desired.” Iruka glanced down into his lap to avoid the Anbu’s gaze. “What would you do?”  
“Me?” Kakashi was surprised to be posed that question, Iruka knew well enough that they were two different people with different skill sets. “Why do you ask?”  
“Because it might give me an answer.” Iruka muttered all while avoiding the man’s gaze.  
“Iruka, I’m not you-”  
“I know that!” Iruka bit out hastily. “I still want your opinion.”  
“Well, I’ve already told you my opinion, but just for curiosity sake if I was in your position. I’d take the test and pass up the promotion when it was offered.”  
Iruka’s head jerked upright, a frown on his face. “What? Why?”  
Kakashi smiled. “To piss of sensei of course.”  
Iruka stared blankly at him a moment. “Are you serious?”  
Kakashi nodded.  
“He’d kill me.”  
Kakashi shrugged. “I don’t think that violates the terms he set for you, he simply said that you have to attempt the exam. He can’t punish you for losing in the exam, let alone turning down the promotion should be given the chance to accept it.”  
“Isn’t that like borrowing trouble?”  
Kakashi laughed. “Oh, it is, no doubt about that. Still, he won’t be able to do anything to you, not without hurting his reputation that is.”  
Iruka sighed as he slouched on the couch. “Sometimes you're a very vindictive person.”  
“I’m aware.”  
Iruka smirked back at the Anbu. “Why haven’t you done this before?”  
Kakashi tilted his head. “I’ve given you plenty of bad advice.”  
Iruka couldn’t contain the snort from the man’s own incriminating behavior. “Not that, why haven’t you come over here in disguise.” He waved towards the man’s fake persona.  
“I am in disguise.” The Anbu shrugged.  
Iruka glared. “Your mask doesn’t count.”  
“I think it does considering you don’t know who I am or what I look like. Same effect.”  
Shaking his head Iruka replied. “Not really, you can’t drink tea through the mask.” The Chunin smirked.  
“Ah.” Kakashi glanced down the length of his legs to the discarded teacup beside his ankles. “True.” He nodded. When he looked back up Iruka was smirking back at him. “Don’t be a brat.”  
Laughing Iruka shook his head. “Sorry, but you have to admit I’m right.”  
“I refuse to acknowledge that.”  
Snorting Iruka muttered. “Raccoon and Hawk would back me up.”  
“They’re traitorous bastards who find my suffering amusing.”  
Iruka gave the Anbu a bland look. “To be fair you do the same thing to them.”  
“That I will acknowledge.”  
Iruka and Kakashi smiled back at one another, at least they had a mutual understanding of each other's quirks.


	4. Another year perhaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a talk with the Anbu about the exam, some new information comes to light and suddenly the Anbu are changing their tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the last chapter of Murder can happen, I hope you've all enjoyed this little story. It was fun to write to be sure, there will be more works posted soon and I hope you all enjoyed the little sneak peeks of things that will come in the future of this series. ( I have a LOT of writing to work on) 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked the story, I enjoy hearing from you guys.  
> Also sorry for the spacing issues, I still have no idea what is up with AO3. No matter how I try to copy and paste my work through various channels it won't auto space or preserve the spacing >< so frustrating.

Iruka and Kotetsu shared like grins as they looked over to their friend, Izumo was presently pressing his forehead onto the table. The cold surface his only reprieve at the moment from the hangover that had resulted from their ingenious plan to avoid the situation they’d been forced into by their sensei’s. The disapproving look Himiko shot at the teen even as she set a cup of tea near him before moving on was ignored as Izumo groaned and muttered.    
“Not so loud.”   
Snorting at the teen's plight, Hawk muttered. “Not so fun, when you have to come back from all that booze now, is it?”   
Izumo waved a hand at the Anbu or rather where he assumed the man’s voice was coming from. He wasn’t even close, but no one dared to point that out to the Chunin who went onto say. “Leave me to die in peace.”   
Rolling his eyes Hawk turned his attention towards the other two. “I see you two aren’t suffering from the same issue as your friend.”   
They both shook their heads.   
“Unlike him.” Iruka jerked his thumb towards his friend. “We know when to stop.”   
“And that’s why you aren’t in trouble.” Himiko sent another useless glare Izumo’s way.    
Iruka and Kotetsu snickered, only to frown when they were both smacked upside the head. Collectively they turned to glare at the two Anbu behind them.   
“What was that for?”   
“Yeah, we didn’t do anything.”   
Wolf and Raccoon didn’t take any time in rebuking the teens.   
“One because your being mean to your already suffering friend.”   
“Two because you all thought it was a great idea to cause mischief in the first place.”   
“And three because you’re not off the hook despite not having a hangover.”   
Iruka and Kotetsu shared twin glares that were ignored by the Anbu who had been feeding off of each other while rebuking them. Himiko sent an amused grin towards the two Anbu, sharing a look with Raidou as she walked back out of the kitchen leaving the teens in the Anbu’s capable hands as she went about her normal day. Shaking his head Raidou stepped forward to tap the back of Izumo’s head.   
“Oi, you’re going to want to listen to this.”   
“AHG stop.” Izumo jerked upright, batted at the Anbu’s hand and promptly fell out of his chair.    
Sighing the Anbu muttered. “Wow, you sure are a sight when you’ve you had too much.”   
“God kill me.” Izumo groaned from the floor where he refused to move.   
Snorting Hawk retorted. “I’m not god and even if I was I’m not going to save you, get up.” Leaning down, Raidou hoisted the teen back to his feet. Maintaining a firm grasp of him before shoving him back down into his chair. “Pay attention.” He grabbed Izumo’s head and twisted him towards the others.   
Iruka and Kotetsu both winced when their subtle snickers were picked up by their looming Anbu. Sighing the teens twisted about.   
“What now?”   
“Now you tell us what you plan to do.” Shikaku intoned.   
“Die.”   
All eyes twisted towards Izumo who was lamely attempting to remove Hawk’s hand from his head in order to be left alone. Hawk rolled his eyes even while maintaining his grasp of the teen.   
“Try again.”   
“Die a slow and miserable death. Let go.” Izumo growled.   
Chuckling Hawk shook his head. “Not gonna work kid, what’s your choice in this matter? You going to get banned or are you going to fight back.”   
“I’m already fighting back.” The teen growled as he grabbed the Anbu’s wrist.   
“Not really.” Hawk removed Izumo’s hand from around his wrist and effortless pinned him to the top of the table, his hand on the back of the kid's neck holding him firmly in place. The teen groaned though it was hard to tell if it was because he had just been manhandled or because the coldness of the table felt good.   
“Well? What’s it going to be.”   
Izumo sighed. “I’m good laying here until she kills me.”   
Shaking his head Hawk released the teen to send a piercing look towards Kotetsu and Iruka. Both teens shrugged.   
“What’s your answer?” Raccoon asked them in a serious tone.   
Kotetsu was the first to answer, more than likely because it was an easy choice for him. “I’m going to try, worst that happens is I die right? Pretty sure my sensei will kill me if I don’t so I can only go up from that.”   
Iruka chuckled at his friends logic, getting smacked upside the head. Twisting to glare at Wolf he hissed. “Would you knock that off.”   
The Anbu chuckled. “Not likely, I find it amusing.”   
Huffing the teen was prevented from lashing out at the Anbu by Hawk.   
“What’s your decision Iruka?”   
Sighing the teen shrugged. “Kinda in the same boat as Kotetsu.”   
Kotetsu didn’t miss a beat. “I’m pretty sure your boat will sink before mine...Just saying your sensei is h-OW!” Kotetsu reached up to grab his head.    
Sighing Raccoon muttered. “Don’t speak ill of your sensei’s.”   
“He’s not mine!”   
Abridging his last statement the Anbu replied. “Fine. Don’t speak ill of anyone’s sensei.”   
Iruka chuckled at his friend’s dramatics. “Anyways, I plan to take the test.” He glanced back towards Wolf. “Doesn’t mean I have to be Jounin though.”   
Wolf chuckled. “I’m so proud.”   
Snorting Iruka muttered. “I’m telling him it was your advice.”   
The Anbu shrugged. “I think I can take him.”   
“Now whose boat is sinking.”   
Kakashi glared at Raidou, the older man chuckled. Obviously not put out by the man’s glare, Raidou went onto say. “Besides if Iruka gets the rank, he won’t be mad at you for whatever advice you gave the kid.”   
Iruka chuckled. “I’m not so sure about that.”   
Shikaku sighed. “Do we want to know?”   
Iruka shrugged. “I don’t know do you?”   
“I do.” Kotetsu grinned impishly, knowing that if Wolf was involved it had to be good.   
“I don’t.” Izumo groaned as he lifted his head up to glare at his friends.   
Hawk glanced down to the teen. “You’re supposed to be dead, shut up.” His hand coming to rest on the back of the boys head, pushing him once more onto the table.   
The teens laughed at the Anbu’s retort to their friend's current state. Returning his attention back onto Iruka now that Izumo had fallen silent Hawk motioned for the boy to continue with his spare hand.   
“Oh right, well Wolf said that just because I’m awarded the rank doesn’t mean I have to accept it.”   
“Why would you do that?” Kotetsu had a confused expression.   
“To piss off my sensei.”   
Kotetsu’s confused expression shifted towards the mentioned Anbu. “Are you trying to get him killed cause there are easier and less painful ways of doing that.”   
“Cute.” Wolf snorted. “No I am not, I just think it would be a good way for Iruka to stand up to his sensei. Especially because he’s the sort to be displeased at being thwarted based on a loophole in his own demand.”   
Iruka gave a nod. “He’s not wrong.”   
“Never said he was, I just said he was trying to get you killed.” Kotetsu muttered.   
“There will be no killing in the house.” Himiko gave an exasperated sigh as she came back into the kitchen, sending a precursory scowl at the Anbu. Since they were the most likely suspects to anything going wrong in her kitchen.   
The teens chuckled as the Anbu all raised their hands as if to say ‘it wasn’t me’ even as the woman sent a look towards Kotetsu. “Can you go see if you can settle him? He’s not listening to me.”   
“Of course he’s not.” Kotetsu pushed back his chair to head into the other room. “What’s the fun in that?” Chuckling the Chunin headed deeper into the house.   
Himiko rolled her eyes at the Chunin.   
“Does it make you feel emasculated knowing a Chunin has more effect on your son than you?” Kakashi dodged the hit that was aimed at him.   
“OUTSIDE!” Himiko pointed towards the back door.    
Wolf raised his hands to the woman, proving that he had no intention of fighting. Himiko sent a look towards her husband, Shikaku scowled through his mask at his fellow Anbu. Still, he chose not to make another move against the man.    
Iruka shook his head at the two Anbu, though it was mostly directed at Wolf. “It’s not his fault that Shikamaru finds Kotetsu interesting...I doubt Raccoon’s mask helps since Shikamaru doesn’t understand the whole Anbu thing yet and has to see his dad acting differently with a mask on.”   
The Anbu sighed. “We’re aware Iruka, we’ve been working on it.”   
The teen nodded his head. “Shikamaru will figure it out...Or you know, he’ll accidentally reveal who you are to everyone.” He smiled before darting up from his chair to avoid the Anbu who took a menacing step towards him, hiding behind Wolf who was laughing uproariously, the Chunin called out.   
“It’s not my fault if your son does that!”   
Wolf snickered at the notion of the leader of the Nara clan being outed by his own son. Unlike Iruka he wasn’t fast enough to dodge the attack that came for him though it wasn’t from the shadow user in front of him, the spoon that was lobbed at him came from behind hitting the back of his head, Kakashi hadn’t been anticipating an attack from the woman behind him, Iruka, on the other hand, had caught sight of it and ducked.   
Pouting Kakashi complained. “That hurt.” He rubbed the back of his head as he turned to pout at the woman.   
“Good.” Himiko huffed with her hands on her hips. “If you keep that up you can go and settle him.”   
“I have a mask, it won’t work...It would probably only rile him up more.” Kakashi defended himself.   
“He’s seen your face.” Himiko retorted. “And how else is he supposed to get used to the masks?”   
Iruka snickered at his Anbu’s every attempt to get out of watching his friend's kid failed. Wolf sent him a cursory look before returning his attention towards Himiko.    
“ I’m sure Kotetsu has things under control, Shikamaru likes him.”   
“Of course he does, he’s the only normal one whose constantly here.” Iruka muttered. “Besides his mother that is.” Iruka smirked at Himiko.   
The woman smirked back at the Chunin before turning her sights on the Anbu causing trouble. “Behave yourselves, go outside and duel it out or go take care of Shikamaru. Those are your choices.”   
When no one argued against the newly stated rules, Himiko gave a nod and headed back deeper into the house most likely to check on Kotetsu and Shikamaru. Iruka glanced around to the silent Anbu, Raccoon was still glaring at Wolf and for some reason, Hawk hadn’t let go of Izumo’s head. Not that his friend seemed to care that he was being pinned down like he was which was good seeing as Hawk didn’t appear to be letting him go anytime soon.   
“So you’ll tell your sensei when you see him next.”   
Iruka gave a nod towards Hawk. “Yeah, he’s been rather patient thus far or at least that’s how he put it.” The Chunin chuckled. “But I figured I had to give him my decision by then or he’d make it for me.”   
Kakashi sighed. “He can’t do tha-”   
“He can ban me.” Iruka reminded his Anbu.   
Nodding Kakashi replied. “And who would really suffer there? He wouldn’t get his way.”   
“And I’d be stuck doing C rank missions for a year.”   
“Better than D.” Raccoon chimed in.   
“I didn’t think he could do that.” Iruka frowned.   
The Anbu around him laughed causing Iruka to sigh. “What’d I say.”   
“You don’t think he can do that?” Kakashi snorted. “He’s your sensei he can do a great many things to you that you won’t like. It’s all a manner of perspective, how much it’s worth to him.”   
Sighing Iruka muttered. “Well, I’m screwed.”   
“Language.”   
Rolling his eyes at the rebuttal the Anbu always had at their poor choice of words, Iruka glanced towards his downed friend. “I’m sure he’ll take it if nothing else than to be able to come and watch if we fail.”   
The Anbu nodded.   
“Did your sensei say where it’s being held this year?”   
It wasn’t Konoha’s turn to hold the exam, which meant that a large sum of people would be traveling to where ever the exam would be held.    
“I think he said it was-”   
“Wave! It’s in Wave, god lower your voices or kill me.” Izumo cried out.   
Iruka smiled. “Right, Wave.” He smirked.   
The Anbu were tense around them.   
“A ban isn’t that horrible.” Kakashi muttered.   
Iruka turned to stare at the masked man. “Huh?”   
“Iruka you know about Wave.” Raccoon told him seriously even as he shoved Izumo back down onto the table, the teen only giving a token of resistance before huffing and laying still.   
“Well yeah, everyone does...But they change the rules for the exam because o-”   
“That doesn’t mean everyone follows them.” Kakashi bit out.   
“So now you don’t want me to try?” Iruka leveled an irritated look at the man.   
“I’d prefer not to add you to the list of people who won’t come back.”   
Iruka glared. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”   
“This has nothing to do with your skill!” Kakashi shook his head. “It has everything to do with how Wave nin’s operate.”   
Iruka let out an annoyed breath. “Sensei didn’t seem to mind.”   
“Your sensei is a bad example fo-”   
“Your sensei didn’t want to detour you from taking the test just because of where it was.” Hawk interjected before Kakashi could say something bad about the kid’s sensei. “There are still reasons to consider waiting to take it until next year.”   
Iruka frowned. “Would you skip it?” The Chunin asked the Anbu.   
Hawk sighed. “I took mine in Takigakure. It’s not the same thing.”   
Iruka thought about it a moment. “Well, they both have water.”   
The glares he got had Iruka rolling his eyes. “What? It’s true.”   
“Not the point Iruka.” Raccoon said in an irritated tone.   
The Chunin shrugged. “Seems kinda stupid for you all to change your minds -”   
“Who changed their minds about what?” Kotetsu came into the room the smile on his face slowly falling away when he noticed the stifling atmosphere. “Okay I go away for ten minutes to calm Shika down and suddenly you all looked like someone died.” He glanced towards the table. “And seeing as Izumo’s still breathing I can tell Hawk hasn’t killed him.”   
“Not funny.” Hawk muttered even as he took a step away from the Chunin who he had previously been pinning to the table.   
Kotetsu raised a brow. “Okay, what’d I miss?”   
“They don’t want us to try for Jounin now.”   
The confused look on Kotetsu’s face was only exasperated when Raccoon responded. “You didn’t tell me that it was in Wave.”   
Kotetsu blinked a few times. “Oh.” He glanced towards Iruka a moment. “Is that where it is this year?”   
Iruka gave a nod.   
“You didn’t know?”   
Kotetsu shrugged. “I wasn’t paying attention to that part, I was more concerned with taking the test itself rather than location.”   
The displeased glower he received had the Chunin muttering. “And now I see why you should always pay attention.” He smiled cheekily, this wasn’t the first time that he’d been told off for not listening to the whole story, he often got too caught up in his own head to hear things through.   
“See what I mean though?”    
Kotetsu glanced over to his friend, Iruka looked put out from the present argument. “Well to be fair Wave nin’s are kinda fucked up in the head.”   
“Lan-”   
“It’s true.” Kotetsu talked over Raccoon, pointing at the man. “You know it is.”   
Sighing the shadow user didn’t argue that point. Looking back at his friend, Kotetsu gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Do you want to still try?”   
“I don’t see why not.” Iruka sent a glare towards Wolf continuing before the Anbu could try to offer up a rebuttal. “It’ll be the same no matter where it’s held.” The noise the Anbu made was clear that Wolf didn’t agree. Iruka ignored in him in favor of asking his friend. “What about you?” He asked once more now that his friend understood.   
Kotetsu hummed as he thought about it a moment, he could tell how their Anbu family were upset. They were tense, waiting to hear what their decisions were about the exam. Kotetsu wasn’t in a hurry to take the test, but he also didn’t want to have to wait another year to get his sensei off of his back.  Looking up to Iruka, Kotetsu nodded. “I’ll do it if you do.”   
“That is not a good way to decide!” Wolf shouted. “you can’t just-”   
Iruka glared at his Anbu. “Why can’t we?!”   
Groaning Kakashi shook his head. “You shouldn’t sign up if you don’t actually want to try, doing so just because you want to hang out with your friend is the worst way to enter a test like this.”   
Hawk and Raccoon nodded, their stances becoming clear as well.   
Kotestu shrugged. “I mean the first part is a team match, right? If we pair together we’d-”   
“You don’t get to decide that.” Hawk bit out. “You could be teamed up with a wave nin or a Suna-”   
“So isn’t the whole point to learn to adapt? To be able to fight with another ninja rather than your own people? It’s like war time strategy right?.” Iruka countered.   
“Yes, but the Wave nin don’t always remember not to attack their teammates.” Raccoon growled out.   
Iruka sighed. “There would still be Wave nin next year too.”   
“You wouldn’t be on their home terrain.” Kakashi pointed out. “They’ll know that area like you know ours, it gives them an advantage.”   
“He’s right there.” Kotetsu mused.   
“I know I am.” Kakashi glared at the teen.   
Not taking the Anbu’s anger to heart, Kotetsu rolled his eyes. “My point was that the Wave nin have a volatile nature, to begin with, and with it being on their home turf...Well, they’re kinda right to be concerned Iruka.”   
Iruka folded his arms over his chest. “So we don’t try?”   
The Anbu were waiting for the boys to come to a decision, inwardly they were all hoping that the teens would choose to wait. Surprisingly it was Izumo who spoke up next.   
“I think dying by Wave nin would hurt less than this hangover.”   
Iruka and Kotetsu chuckled.   
“It wouldn’t.” Hawk informed the teen in a serious voice. “They have a penchant for blades.”   
“Huh...” Kotetsu thought about a moment. “Can I borrow yours?” It was said with a straight face that threw Hawk a moment to realize that the boy was serious.   
Hawk glared. “No, you cannot!”   
Iruka chuckled at his friend's question, turning to Wolf he laughed when the Anbu beat him to it. “If you ask me that question you won’t need to tell your sensei you can’t participate, you’ll be in the hospital already.”    
Raising his hands in a defensive position Iruka smiled. “Alright alright, sheesh you make it sound like us using blades is a bad thing.”   
“You don’t have proper training.” Raccoon reminded them.   
“Exam is six months out. Train us.” Kotetsu smiled. Iruka gave a nod to back up his friend’s statement.   
“No.”   
“Not happening.”   
“Never.”   
Iruka and Kotetsu both huffed at being denied.    
“Boys. Look if you really want to take the test...We can’t stop you.”   
Iruka snorted before pointing out the flaw in that statement. “You can make our lives miserable up until it though.”   
Kotetsu nodded. The Anbu didn’t argue that point which had the teens sighing.    
“Would we rather you waited until you weren’t dealing with Wave nin on their home turf, yes. Yes, we would, but we can’t stop you from taking it.”   
Iruka looked at Wolf. “I’m pretty sure you could, but that’s only if you allow sensei to murder me first.”   
Kakashi glared. “Not funny.”   
“I’m okay with waiting.” Kotetsu announced to the group.   
The Anbu turned their attention to Iruka, only to glance towards Izumo when the teen muttered.   
“I’m okay with anything if you’ll just shut up.”   
Snorting the group looked back to Iruka, the teen sighed before he glanced towards Wolf. The Anbu was silent, but Iruka could tell that he was upset. The rigidness of his posture, in all of their postures. It spoke clearly, they didn’t want him to do this.   
“Alright. I’ll wait.”   
It was like you had just released all the pent-up air in them, the Anbu just relaxed. Iruka huffed and quickly pointed out to Wolf. “You’re explaining this to sensei.”   
“Deal.” The Anbu nodded without any hesitation.   
Kotetsu glanced towards Raccoon, the older man nodded. “Deal.”   
Smirking the teen walked over to Izumo and patted him on the back. “Hey, your sensei can’t kill you if Anbu says she can’t.”   
Izumo groaned. “I’d pay them to kill me.”   
Iruka and Kotetsu laughed at their friend’s bleak announcement.    
  
********   
  
Iruka glared after he managed to take another breath, his hand clenched over his heart. “I hate it when you do that.”   
Wolf chuckled back at him. “I know.”   
“That’s why you do it isn’t it?”   
“Partly, most of the time it’s by accident.” Kakashi admitted.   
Iruka rolled his eyes. “I’m not sure how to feel about that.” The teen muttered.   
“Feel what you like about it, it’ll probably happen again.”   
Snorting Iruka headed into his kitchen, intent on having some tea before his night shift. He’d need something to keep him awake and luckily a thermos would keep the hot beverage hot all during his shift. It was as he was mulling about what type to make that he noticed something, head jerking upright he paused.   
“What are you doing?” He glanced towards the mask sitting on his countertop and then back to the strangers face.   
“Joining you for tea.” The Anbu smiled.   
Chuckling Iruka shook his head. “Alright.” He laughed. “Sure.” Going about steeping the bags into individual cups and throwing a few into the thermos of hot water. It didn’t take long for the tea to be ready. Iruka turned and offered one of the cups to his guest. Wolf was wearing the same strange face as he had the night that the Anbu had come to retrieve them.   
“So what brought you by? I’m sure you know I have the night shift tonight.”   
“I do.” Wolf nodded.   
“And?” Iruka hedged.   
“I wanted to stop by and say thank you.”   
Iruka blinked. “Umm...For? I really don’t think tea warrants that.”   
Chuckling the Anbu shook his head. “Not for the tea.” Kakashi shook his head. “For yesterday.”   
“Yesterday...”   
Sighing the Anbu replied. “For choosing to wait.”   
Iruka blinked. “Uh huh and you’re thanking me for that because?”   
“Because murder can happen.”   
Iruka stared back at the Anbu. “Excuse me?” He laughed.   
Wolf shook his head at the teen's amusement, choosing to point out to him. “The test is to see who is ready to advance to the next rank as a shinobi, but there has always been contention between our village and wave. Having the Jounin exam on their turf is really only inviting trouble, there will be death in this year’s exam Iruka. It won’t simply be people going overboard in their exam, the Wave nin will do whatever they want in order to win. Including sacrificing or murdering their teammates.”   
Iruka swallowed. “Murder can happen.” He repeated even as he looked up to meet the stranger’s gaze. “It wasn’t really ever about our lack of skill.”   
Kakashi snorted. “You three are skilled enough to make Jounin Iruka, but that doesn’t mean you have to put yourself in harm’s way to prove it. This isn’t a mission where the enemies are clear, the exam will be skewed in the wave nin’s favor and someone who you might have thought to be on your side could easily stab you in the back.”   
Iruka nodded. “I know that Wolf, but you would think that they could uphold the rules.”   
Wolf snorted. “Yeah. good luck with that kid.”   
Iruka smirked before pointing out. “I’m not a kid.”   
“Eh.” The Anbu waved a hand back and forth as if he didn’t quite agree.   
Huffing Iruka muttered. “Drink your tea.”   
Chuckling Kakashi made a show of taking a long sip of his tea, Iruka rolled his eyes even as he screwed on the lid to his thermos after adding an alarming amount of sugar.   
“That’s bad for you.”   
Iruka leveled a perturbed look at the Anbu. “So are Wave nin, which would you prefer?”   
Wolf hummed. “I think you have more room for sugar in there.” The Anbu quickly quipped.   
Iruka smirked. “Thought so.” Tucking the thermos into his pouch, Iruka set it aside to lean on the counter. Taking a sip of his own tea, Iruka asked. “So is there anywhere that I’m allowed to take the test?”   
“Here.”   
Iruka rolled his eyes. “Yeah and how long will it be before Konoha hosts it again?”   
Kakashi thought about it. “About five years.”   
Iruka glared.   
Sighing the Anbu replied. “I have no qualms with you taking it in any other village, Wave is just...”   
“Volatile?”   
“Yes.” Kakashi nodded “Very.”   
Smirking Iruka couldn’t help but ask. “Who decides that by the way? Do they draw straws?”   
Kakashi laughed. “No, it was set up back when the exams were first created. All the Hokage’s got together and decided the rules and how the exam would be orchestrated between their villages.”   
Iruka hummed as he listened to Wolf explain it. “The rules are different based on each village?”   
“Yes.”    
“Is one of the Wave nin rules not to kill everyone?”   
“Yes.”    
“But no one follows it.” Iruka smirked.   
“Not really.” Kakashi shrugged.   
“Do the other villages have the same problem?”   
“Ours doesn’t.” The Anbu mentioned off handily.   
Iruka glared. “Five years Wolf.” He pointed out sharply to the Anbu, his ton clear of how he felt about it.   
“Time will fly by.” The Anbu assured him.   
Rolling his eyes Iruka replied. “I’m taking it the year after. No matter what village it’s in.” Iruka pushed off of the counter. “Now, I have to get to my post. I’ll leave it to you to inform my sensei about it.”   
“Hmm? Oh yes.” Kakashi nodded. “No problem, I’m sure he’ll be very easy to persuade.”   
“Mmhmm about, as well as the Wave, listen to rules.” Iruka smirked as he picked up his bag. Waving at the Anbu Iruka disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Wolf alone in his apartment.   
“Hmm...I wonder if his sensei would blacklist him for that long if I ask?” Kakashi grinned as he let the henge fall away while simultaneously taking up his mask once more. “No way to know unless you ask.” The Anbu disappeared.   
  
  


 


End file.
